The Book of Origin
by Boltcraft
Summary: A body of fables and proverbs quoted by followers of the Ori. By no means a complete Book of Origin, but inclusive of every quotation from and direct reference to the text of the book.


A/N: This is a collection of all quotations from and direct references to the Book of Origin. No word in any quotation (other than Arodan 13) is altered, nor is the order of the words altered; in most instances more text is imbedded within the quotations to expand them. The last book is a collection of the most important sayings or proverbs spoken by the followers of the Ori. In many instances one may see how the priors and the doci twist the original text. Some characters' names have been rendered with atypical spelling; but there is a reason for the way each word is spelled. Also, Kathestikos means '[the] establishing,' and Bainolithos can be rendered 'stepping stones' or 'trail markers.'

Any suggestions are welcome.

* * *

Kathestikos

1. Life and death, light and darkness, hope and despair; the rift was created, and on that day the Ori were born.

2. And life, light, and hope were theirs; for They desired always that there should be life; and They stood not in darkness, only in light; and They sought always after hope. And these are the path to enlightenment.

3. Now on that day were born also the Avernicus, or all that has space, and Materia, or all that occupies space.

4. And it came to pass that They said, Let Us go down and make of these Materia an earth, that Our children may have a place whereon to dwell, that they may have life.

5. So They went down and organized from the Materia an earth. And They called the name of it Ortus Nobilis.

6. And after They had organized an earth, They said, Let Us make in the Avernicus a sun, that it may give of itself to Our children, that they may have light.

7. So They formed in the Avernicus a sun. And They called the name of it Hypomenon.

8. And after They had formed a sun, They said, Let Us depart not from the Avernicus, but dwell near Our children forever, that they may have hope.

9. And the Ori saw that there was a place for Their children, and They sang together for joy.

10. And it came to pass that the children of the Ori were fashioned from the Materia, and their image was pleasing unto the Ori.

11. For the Ori dwell not as Materia, but as light and warmth do they dwell, even as a flame of fire; but They did breathe into Their children of their essence, that their frames did fill with the warmth of the Ori.

12. Now the Ori showed Themselves not unto Their children, save Their servants doci and the prophets, that They might test their faith.

13. Nevertheless, They did make Themselves known by the miracles of Their beacons the Priors, that Their children might more easily find the way to enlightenment.

14. And it came to pass that the children of the Ori did labor much in the earth, and did help one another in all their needs, and did worship the Ori; and they were blessed.

15. But in those days there were some among the Ori who turned from the path, and said amongst themselves, Let us hide our hand from our children as we have hidden our faces, and speak to them no more, that enlightenment may be ours alone.

16. Now when those of the Ori who loved Their children heard these things, behold, They said unto them, Depart from Us, o ye depraved! for we shall not suffer that Our children should walk in darkness, but in unison.

17. And the wicked were cast from Their presence, and the Ori called the name of them Alterra.

18. And it came to pass that the Ori did make more earths, even without number, and placed upon them Their children, that more might find enlightenment.

19. But the hatred of those who had strayed from the true path festered and bloomed in the dark corners of the Avernicus to which they were cast.

20. And they said amongst themselves, Let us go down and frustrate the work of our brethren, for They have cast us out, and we are wroth with them; therefore let us bring Their children to destruction, that They might be in darkness like unto ourselves.

21. And consumed by this hatred they went down and poisoned all they touched, bringing death, darkness and despair; for such were theirs, having abandoned those things which are good.

22. And they did lay hold on the children of the Ori; and as many as were ensnared were kept from the path.

23. And the Alterra did creep in secret, that they might overtake the children of the Ori by surrounding them in darkness.

24. And the souls of their victims knew no peace, until the Ori came to them Their children and whispered, "Sleep! for the end draws near for your captors, and the day soon cometh wherein all who do wickedly shall be repaid."

25. And on that day all who do dwell in light shall rejoice, when the Ori come at the battle of ages and lay them low who do wickedly.

26. Now notwithstanding the wickedness of the Alterra, who did seek to blind men by subtlety, the children of the Ori did find cause to rejoice in their hearts.

27. For the Ori their gods were faithful, and would not abandon Their children; therefore did Their children rejoice.

28. And it came to pass that they who believed on the words of the Ori did gather together, and become righteous peoples to await in peace the day of their deliverance.

29. And all they who did join together were not ensnared; yea, the Alterra could get no hold on them, because of their faith in the Ori their gods.

30. And they did raise up many villages, wherein a righteous people might dwell; and they did till the earth, and did hunt all manner of beasts, whereby they may have all things that they did require.

31. And the children of the Ori enjoyed much bounty, and began to live in wealth.

* * *

Egidius

1. Now it came to pass that some among the children of the Ori did prosper exceedingly, even unto pride in themselves; for they had much gold and silver and all manner of precious things, and of food they had great plenty.

2. And the Alterra did enter into their midst, and lay hold on their hearts, insomuch that they did begin to forget the Ori.

3. But Egidius, a man of humility and reverence, would not suffer himself to be conquered by darkness, but kept himself firmly rooted in the ways of the Ori; and he sought after the welfare of his people, that they might not dwindle in unbelief.

4. But all who spoke with him grew angry with his words, for they said, Who art thou, that thou shouldst condemn us for our great wealth? Are we not greater than all the beasts of the earth, and this because of our wisdom and skill?

5. Thus did they speak, and boast in themselves; and Egidius feared lest the Ori should judge them according to their wickedness.

6. So he went up into the mountains of Valdair to pray unto the Ori, and entered into the cavity of a rock; but there were no words to express his heart, and he knew not what he should say.

7. But behold, the light of the Ori came down, and rested upon him, even that it did fill the whole cave with the light of fire.

8. And he did find the words to express his heart, and knew that the Ori were there with him; therefore he did speak boldly, and as one man speaketh unto another, concerning his people.

9. And when he had offered up the desires of his heart unto the Ori, he returned again into his village.

10. And the people marveled, for the light of the Ori had wrought upon his countenance, that it was changed; yea, he had been made white every whit by the power of the Ori, and the people beheld him in silence.

11. So Egidius spoke unto them in great power; and the light of the Ori again rested upon him, and he said, Remember, my brethren, and never forget what great goodness the Ori have given us! For They are perfection, and all that we do enjoy, yea, all that we do know doth come from Their goodness.

12. And the light of the Ori did radiate from his countenance, even that it filled the whole village with fire, yet none were burned. And thus we see that there are things that can only be spoken in the light of the fire.

13. Thus was his name called Doci, for he spoke the word of the Ori; and many other things did Egidius say unto the villagers which cannot be written, so great was the glory thereof.

* * *

Antaris

1. Now it came to pass that in the land of the low valley that there was an iron serpent, called Leviathan, which was most terrible and fierce; and it did rule over the people.

2. Now Leviathan was not like unto the Ori, giving freely and kindly unto all with faith; nor was it like unto the Alterra, who do creep in shadow.

3. For it did burden its people always with labors most grievous to be borne, and notwithstanding the obedience of the people, it showed unto them no mercy nor kindness.

4. And it came to pass that Antaris, a man of great devotion to the Ori, did struggle greatly under the rule of Leviathan.

5. And he did think often on the promise of the Ori, that the righteous would ascend to enlightenment and rejoice with Them forever; nevertheless, he sought also a way to release his brethren from their burdens.

6. So Antaris went unto them, and spoke quietly among them, saying, Behold, I perceive that ye know not of the Ori; therefore have I come unto you, that you might know of the true path, and serve not the wicked.

7. Thus did he speak with them, spreading the good word of the Ori until it had sounded in every ear.

8. And all who heard the words of Antaris did meditate on them, and keep them in their hearts.

9. And it came to pass that Leviathan went into the village, that it might again lay more burdens on its people.

10. But when it opened its mouth to speak, behold, there came no sound.

11. And the people did cry aloud unto Leviathan, saying, We will not suffer thee to rule over us any longer; for we are the children of the Ori, and Them only will we worship.

12. Now when Leviathan heard these words, it fell to the earth as if it had no life; and the people gathered together, and dragged the demon from the village, and cast it into the river.

13. And all the people rejoiced, saying, Hallowed are the Ori! and blessed are we, Their creation! For notwithstanding the Ori need nothing from us, still They seek always to give us hope. And thus we see that the power and the greatness of the Ori cannot be denied, for by no other power would that iron serpent have fallen.

* * *

Andras

1. Now it came to pass that the people of the dry grass began to be tormented exceedingly, for there was in that land a great lion.

2. And it did visit the people in the nighttime, that it was not seen, and did lay hold on many; and as many as were taken by it were never heard from more.

3. So Andras, a man of great merit in the eyes of the people, said within himself, What is this beast, that it doth seek to destroy the children of the Ori?

4. So he went unto the prophet Dzaraia and said unto him, Behold, I will slay the lion.

5. But the prophet turned himself from before the face of Andras, and he said unto him, The Ori shall bring judgment unto all on the day of the battle of ages; why seekest thou to hasten the rightful hour of this demon's reward?

6. Now Andras cherished his own life; therefore he did speak unto the prophet with harshness, saying, I am a mighty man, and lo, I will slay the demon in order that I and my brethren might not perish.

7. But the prophet spoke to the sky, for Andras would not give heed, and said, All will be brought to stand before you, o hallowed Ori, and the people will deliver the wicked into your divine judgment, where their sins will be weighed in the balance of all that is just and true.

8. Nevertheless, until that day we will suffer the burdens that you in your wisdom see fit to give unto us.

9. But Andras left the prophet in anger, supposing that he knew of himself, and sought after the lion.

10. And as he hunted, behold, the lion did lie in wait for him, that thereby it might take him in ignorance.

11. And the lion did find success in this thing; yea, it did lay hold on Andras, and did consume him as prey. And thus we see that those who are prideful and refuse to bow down shall be laid low and made unto dust.

12. And it came to pass that the lion grew old, and died; and the souls of all those whom the lion had slaughtered were weighed against it in the divine balance.

13. And the lion was found wanting, and received its condemnation in everlasting darkness, which the prophet in his patience had foretold.

* * *

Ver Omesh

1. Now it came to pass that Ver Omesh was gripped by a great famine.

2. For their crops had been scorched by the sun, insomuch that they withered away and did provide no food.

3. And in that village was Petris, a man who sought always for the welfare of his brethren.

4. And it came to pass in the midst of the famine that Petris said in his heart, Peradventure the Ori have brought this famine upon us, to prove me therewith in my devotion to their words.

5. And so he went into the field in the cool of the night, and searched all the night for any food, that he might feed his neighbors.

6. And when the sun rose he did search still, for great was his love for his brethren.

7. But the sun grew hot, and he waned to exhaustion, even that he could no longer walk.

8. And he lay himself to rest on a rock.

9. And as he lay there dying in the sun, with the withering of the crops as it were the sand of the desert all around him, Petris spoke unto the rock; not with his lips, but with his mind spoke he unto it.

10. And the rock heard his voice, and wept tears of fresh water.

11. And Petris drank of the water freely, even that his thirst was quenched. And thus we see that those who walk in unison with the love of the Ori are blessed.

12. And when he had recovered in some measure, he returned into the village.

13. And the prophet Articus welcomed him with open arms, saying, Welcome home.

14. But many in that village remained afraid, lest they should starve and perish.

15. So Markon, a man of great zeal but of little faith, wen tunto the prophet Articus, and asked if he might go into the forest, for there was much food in the forest.

16. Now the prophet bade him be patient, for he said unto Markon, The Ori provide for all who have faith, and will not suffer that this be our end.

17. But when Markon heard these words, behold, he was wroth, and did not believe.

18. So, seeing that Markon desired still to leave the village, the prophet took his staff, and with it he drew a line in the sand; and he told him, Step across, and you may do as you wish.

19. So Markon did, and left the village.

20. And when he had come to the forest he feasted on wild berries; but the fruit was bitter to his taste, and did not satisfy him. And thus we see that those who abandon the path are rewarded evil for evil.

21. And he longed to return to the village, for he knew that the prophet had spoken correctly.

22. So he left the forest and returned to the village; but found that the line which the prophet had drawn had widened exceedingly, even into a great chasm.

23. And he called out to the prophet in fear, saying, Why hast thou kept me from returning?

24. But the prophet was compassionate, and said unto him, The line has not changed, but it is you who have changed. Step across, as you did before, if you truly believe.

25. Now he knew that he had sinned against the Ori; so Markon prayed for forgiveness, and took the first step.

26. And the hands of the Ori enveloped all those who welcomed him back.

* * *

Tylis

1. Now it came to pass that the people of the low plains were angry with their fellow men who believed not on the words of the Ori.

2. And they did say one to another, Behold our brethren, who do delight in wickedness without light.

3. Now they never had supposed to teach their neighbors the words of the Ori, that their neighbors, who were their brethren, might also seek the path to enlightenment.

3. So it came to pass that Tylis, a man who eschewed evil and honored the Ori, did come unto the people of the low plains.

4. And while he was without the village, he did raise his voice mightily, even that all within the village did hear his words; and he said, Behold, my brethren, I am Tylis, and I have been sent unto you by the Ori, our gods; and They have shown unto me your zeal in Their service.

5. Nevertheless, my brethren, ye do sin in your hearts; for ye seek the destruction of your neighbors, who are also your brethren, which thing is contrary to the will of the Ori, your creators.

6. Now the people of the low plains were stirred up unto anger by these words, and they called back unto Tylis, saying, Who art thou, that we should believe on thy words? For thou comest unto us with harsh words, and dost condemn us for our faith.

7. Now they did look upon the wickedness of their neighbors, but upon their own wickedness in delighting in destruction they did not look. And thus we see that truth is elusive to those who refuse to see with both eyes wide.

8. Then did Tylis say to the people of the low plains, Nay, my brethren, my words are not harsh, neither condemn I you.

9. But the Ori, who see all, shall condemn you if ye seek more to find fault with your neighbors, whereby ye may have cause to destroy them; for they also are Their children just as ye are.

10. Therefore are your hearts misplaced, for ye do desire that they should be destroyed when ye out to desire after their welfare; for their worth is great unto the Ori, your creators.

11. And even before ye seek for others, seek for your own enlightenment, and cast your minds often on the worth of your souls, and on the goodness of the Ori, who gave us all things.

12. For by seeking darkness ye do cover yourselves in darkness; but give yourselves unto much meditation, that ye may find the path to enlightenment, and seek not the wickedness among your neighbors, lest it find purchase in your own house.

13. Now when the people of the low plains heard these words, behold, they did forsake their designs to harm their brethren, and did welcome Tylis as a prophet; and as many as honored the words which Tylis spake unto them did ascend unto the Ori when they waxed old and went the way of all the earth.

* * *

Arodan

1. Now it came to pass that the people of Ver Udor began to wax proud, even unto boasting in their righteousness; and they adorned themselves with all manner of costly apparel, that they might show how the Ori had blessed them.

2. So Arodan, a man of great wisdom and reason, went out unto the people in the village.

3. And he wore simple clothes, even that of a poor man; and he wore also a mask, that the people would not know his face.

4. And he spake unto the people with boldness, saying, Behold, we are the children of the Ori, and They have blessed us with great prosperity.

5. Nevertheless, we ought not give ourselves unto boasting, holding ourselves above our brethren for any reason.

6. Now there was no sharpness in the words which Arodan spoke, and the people did laugh him to scorn; and Amica, a man who took great pride in his wealth, said unto him, Behold this fool, who wears the clothes of the poor and hides his face in shame.

7. And as they mocked him, a beggar who lay near him lifted up his voice also, saying, Good man, have pity on me, who am blind and without substance.

8. Now when the people heard the beggar, they again laughed and mocked; and Amica, said unto him, Poor beggar, for thou seest not the strangeness of him whom thou petitionest.

9. But Arodan was kind, and gave to the beggar two coins, and said unto the people, Pity not the blind man, for he is hindered not by the visions of this world, such as your wastefully costly apparel; but pity yourselves, for he will see the light before you do.

10. And he is bound not by cares of his own image, as ye are bound; but his desires are pure, and he seeks only for enlightenment.

11. But ye have strayed from that path in your desires to be judged of men, when ye out to seek each one of you after the path to enlightenment.

12. Now when the people heard this, they were ashamed; and they cried unto Arodan, saying, Forgive us, o prophet, for our folly! for we believe on thy words. And Amica was sorrowful for his error, and prayed for forgiveness.

13. And Arodan then took off the mask with which he had hidden his countenance and revealed his face; and he smiled at Amica, saying, Your appearance matters not, only the truth of spirit in your hearts. And thus we see that those who stray shall be guided back to the path.

* * *

Hannor Mir

1. Now it came to pass that Hannor Mir, a man of great intelligence, did long for the promise of the Ori, even ascension.

2. Now Hannor Mir was taught somewhat concerning the Ori by his father; but he knew not of Their workings, only of their goodness.

3. And notwithstanding his love of the promise the Ori, he did yearn so fully for this gift that he desired it before its rightful hour, even before his time had come.

4. And in this thing the Alterra did lay hold on his heart; and they blinded him from peace in his allotment, and did urge him to pursue his desires by his own power.

5. So, blinded by the Alterra, he set to work, he being a great craftsman and knowing the workings of the world, and he did fashion for himself wings, whereby he might reach the Ori where they dwelt.

6. And when he had fastened his wings to his body, behold, he did take to the skies, even as the eagle doth fly from his perch.

7. And he did fly ever higher, even unto Hypomenon.

8. But when he came near unto it, behold, the flame did scorch his wings, insomuch that they crumbled, and he did fall.

9. And the Alterra released their hold on him, that in their cruelty they might watch him fall in innocence. And thus we see that the enemies of the Ori show no mercy in their efforts to lead Their children from the true path.

10. But when he was freed from the darkness of their influence, Hannor Mir cried unto the Ori, saying, Help me, o blessed Ori! and leave me not unto ruin.

11. And after he had said these words, behold, he did cease to fall to the earth, for he could fly.

12. And without wings he flew again to his home; for he knew now his place, and coveted nothing more.

13. And he broke forth into praises, saying, Glorious are the Ori, who lead us to salvation! And he did spend all his days from that time even until the time that he died walking the path, and never again strayed.

* * *

Bainolithos

1. Hallowed are the Ori, and hallowed are we;

2. Yea, hallowed are the children of the Ori through Them.

3. The power and greatness of the Ori cannot be denied

4. And is great knowledge, power, and understanding not enough cause to revere the Ori?

5. Those who seek the path of enlightenment must not be led astray;

6. But make yourselves one with the path, and the journey shall lead you to eternity.

7. Fear not the Ori, but fear the darkness that would conceal the knowledge of all things;

8. Believe in the truth of all things, and you shall find the path to enlightenment.

9. Blessed are those who walk in unison with their gods;

10. For ours is not to question, but to rejoice in Their service, for They are perfection.

11. Those who follow the path of righteousness shall be raised up high;

12. Yea, those who reach enlightenment shall rejoice with the Ori forever.

13. O blessed Ori, guide us on the path, that we may triumph over the enemy of our salvation and be with you in end of ends on the planes of enlightenment.


End file.
